Commander Shepard, that human
by soaring bubblegum
Summary: Commander Shepard had always been an exemplary soldier, a true warrior. Now reborn we will re-tell her story. ME2, rated M for safety.


**Commander Shepard, the Ghost**

Miranda Lawson gazed at her work with some sort of fondness in her eyes. She _had_ to be fond of it, somehow. She had spent two whole years of her life in _her_. Her eyes returned to the heavily sedated form resting atop the cybernetic repair table. All the best equipment and people had been poured into the Cerberus station just to bring _one_ woman back.

Commander Shepard.

When the body had been given to her it was a _blob_ of minced meat, fractured bones, torn tissue and gore. They had spent two years to rebuild her. Of course, there were some lost parts of the commander that had to be removed. New cybernetic implants had been placed through her body, making her more resilient to anything, more flexible and stronger.

Shifting her weight from one hip to the other, Miranda Lawson nodded to herself. Project Lazarus was almost complete and it had been a success. The resources had been top notch and the results were overwhelming. _Of__course_, the commander's scars had to heal thoroughly before even thinking of waking her to test her mental capabilities.

The Illusive Man would be most satisfied with the outcome. Unexpectedly, the commander had woken showing reaction to exterior stimuli. It had been a critical moment, they nearly lost the commander. How she woke up under that heavy dose of sedatives was beyond her comprehension, but then again this was commander Shepard. Hero of the Citadel. Saviour of the Council. Honoured Spectre.

Her lips twitched. Those were the most common _titles_the people had given the commander. Of course, more colourful ones were going around but she couldn't bring herself to care. Apparently the commander hated being addressed by such titles and preferred the formal 'Commander Shepard'.

The dossiers on the commander were quite the insight of the woman. Few people were _allowed_ to call her by her surname, and even _lesser_by her name. One simply didn't call the commander by familiar terms unless implied in conversation or in battle.

Some of the people who were allowed to call her name were Kaidan Alenko, the turian Garrus Vakarian, the krogan Urdnot Wrex, the asari Liara T'Soni, 'Joker', Dr Chakwas and a quarian named Tali'Zora vas Neema. Surprisingly most of them were non-humans, but with the commander's background she guessed this was pretty ordinary for her.

As a spacer kid she went from ship to ship following her parents wherever they were sent on missions. From very early age she picked up on soldier's training by watching them. Behaviour from watching her parents, no doubt. She was a strict but just woman.

Taking her pad she scanned over the commander's vitals, again. Everything was stable and she was healing at an alarming speed. _Good_. She typed 'higher than average healing' and walked away.

* * *

><p>From the moment she had warned the commander to take a pistol and search for some thermal clips she knew, even when the commander hadn't answered back, that she was following her directions. The commander had been swift in action, she had grabbed the pistol and her N7 armour from the nearby locker and made a run for the door, taking cover and shooting with calculating eyes at the mechs.<p>

Miranda Lawson had been astounded when the commander started warping some mechs with her biotics. She wasn't supposed to use those yet. Even so, they hadn't backfired on the commander. Her lips thinned as the commander advanced. She had lost communications. Someone was jamming the signal.

* * *

><p>When a mech's head when flying off and exploded Jacob blinked. It hadn't been him. He turned around and saw commander Shepard, walking swiftly towards him, with that kind of predatory glance that veterans had, while shooting at mechs and crunching them with her biotics.<p>

He snapped out of his daze and explained to the commander that she wasn't supposed to be on her feet. The commander raised an eyebrow as an answer. Briefing her in the situation he saw her nod curtly. He informed her that he was a biotic too and that his powers were at her command.

While shooting the commander asked "How long?"

"Two years, commander."

Something dark went though her eyes but she nodded nonetheless. When the mechs were done and dealt with she stated that she wanted answers. Jacob nodded readily.

"Why return me from the dead?"

"Cerberus wanted you as you were before. For the details you'll have to ask another person." He answered.

"My crew."

"Parted ways. Navigator Pressly died in an explosion. Most of them survived, only a bunch from the lower levels didn't make it."

Another nod from the commander. She almost _glided_ towards the door that led towards the bay. Like a _ghost_. They found Miranda's second. He was wounded. The commander grabbed some medi-gel and applied it swiftly. A thanks and a nod later, mechs entered the room.

The commander ordered Miranda's second to overload the crates. To Jacob's surprise they exploded, sending the mech flying. They walked forwards but Jacob stopped and explained the commander that they all worked for Cerberus and the Illusive Man. She had narrowed her eyes, for she had encountered Cerberus before. Not on friendly terms of course. It had been in the hunt for Saren Arterius.

Pressing her lips she barked 'move out', never mind that Miranda's second was just a technician, and stalked forwards looking for some cover.

* * *

><p>When the door to the shuttle opened Miranda shoot the other man and Jacob cursed, wanting answers from the woman. The commander had her gun in her hand, ready for any unusual movement. Miranda Lawson assured them that the man was jamming her signal and that he had hacked the mechs to attack everyone in the station.<p>

She addressed the commander with respect and ushered them into the shuttle where she asked the commander about the Blitz. Shepard had answered like a trueborn soldier. She had done what she had to. Orders were orders. Jacob had said that it was 'damn impressive' and that he had some friends who had been in the Blitz.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is a random update. Yes, this is a new fic. Yes, I know I should be updating <em>Book of the Facts<em>. No, I won't for a while.** **I'm trying to improve the plot of BotF, be patient. Thank you.**


End file.
